As the average life expectancy for humans continues to climb, degeneration of the hip has been and will continue to be a major medical problem. Hip degeneration is characterized by a loosening of the ball-and-socket joint between the femur and the pelvis. When the ball on the femur separates from the socket on the pelvis, significant pain can occur.
Today, hip replacement has become a standard treatment for this medical problem. However, some individuals are not good candidates for hip replacement and/or choose to forego this operation. In these situations, it would be beneficial if there were other treatments available.